


Another World called NotherWar

by nix_vb



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_vb/pseuds/nix_vb
Summary: Imagine having an escape into a completely different world where no one knows you and you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. This group of friends doesn't have to. Follow Tyler and his three best friends as they adventure through an alternate universe as if its their own personal video game. As time goes on, they come to discover its not all fun and games, and this alternate dimension could lead to their death. It would be easy to leave and never come back, but the people, the place, and the possibilities are all too addicting. the longer they stay, the deeper involved they become.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Another World called NotherWar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au, I hope you enjoy.  
> If you notice any grammatical errors plz let me know.  
> its not great but i put my heart into it :)

Tyler  
1:28 Friday  
Reality fucking sucks.  
Like what is the point of living in our reality if it will eventually just end. Why not end now and save us all the trouble? I tap my pencil rhythmically against the desk as I stare at an empty space on the wall.  
“Hey, Ty, you down for tonight?” Adrian grins at me, leaning over his pile of books on his desk. I give him a quick nod. He rolls his eyes at my lack of enthusiasm and turns back to the girl sitting next to him. I glance over and see her page full of notes. Shit, I wasn’t paying attention. The bell rings and I grab my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.  
“Uda! Wait!” I call after her. She turns and raises her eyebrows in question.  
“Look,” I start, plastering on my smile that always seems to make girls melt, “I forgot to take notes, you think I could get a copy of yours?” I step in closer, giving her a quick up and down look. She steps closer as well. Yes, I'll be able to study, thank god. She gives me a flirty smile and shakes her head.  
“Nah, you should have paid attention.” Uda gives me a curt wave and adjusts her hijab as she disappears into the hallway. I frown.  
“You can borrow my notes.” Adrian grins as we slip into the bustling hallway.  
“Yeah, right. You didn’t take any notes. I know you spent the whole period trying to feel up Uda.” I scoff.  
“So what? She’s hot!” He defends himself. I groan as I see Samantha come around the corner. Here we go again. She waltzes up to us and places her hand on my arm, stepping into my personal space. Adrian gives a look of disgust.  
“Baby,” She whines, “I missed you at lunch. I thought you’d skip class like before.” Samantha pouts. I shrug off her hand and give a small laugh.  
“Well, I couldn’t miss today’s class. Lots of important information I need for a test. You know how it is babe.” I refrain from touching her, she might get the wrong idea. Samantha opens her mouth to respond but suddenly an arm is wrapping around my shoulder and dragging me down the hall.  
“Come on, Loser!” Greg laughs, not letting me out the choke hold. Before I even know what happened, Samantha is lost in the flood of students. Greg lets me stand upright and brushes off my shoulders jokingly.  
“I knew I had to save you from that one. Adrian is slacking!” Greg shoves Adrian who stumbles a little more than necessary.  
“Whatever, man. I didn’t know what to do. She acts like you’re her boyfriend.” Adrian gags on the last word.  
“I made out with her once. Like four whole days ago. And she’s still on my dick.” I let out a heavy sigh. Adrian jumps in front of us and starts walking backwards as he faces us.  
“Oh, I’m Tyler. My life is soooo hard. Beautiful women want me. I kiss whoever whenever and get mad when hot girls want my attention. What a fucking joke!” Adrian sticks his tongue out.  
“Come here, dickhead.” I reach to yank him back and he takes off running, a girlish shriek following him down the hall. Me and Greg bust out laughing.  
“For real, though. I don’t know how to get rid of her. I keep trying to ghost her but she keeps showing up.” I drag my feet as we turn the corner.  
“Maybe just be honest with her.” Greg suggests, all wise. I give him a sideways look.  
“Well, fine, don’t talk to her then. You can take your mind off of it tonight. NW?” Greg shoots lame ass finger guns at me as he starts to head the opposite way towards his class. I nod.  
“The secret code shit is stupid!” I yell after him. He flips me off. I turn and head towards my next class, hoping the day goes by fast. 

9:07 Friday  
I slide my shoes off as I step through the front door. His parents are out of town again. I hide the spare key I used to get in back under the welcome mat.  
“Who is it?” Greg sings from the basement.  
“It's me, fucker!” I yell back. I hear Adrian’s annoying ass laugh echo up the stairs. I stop in the kitchen and grab a soda before heading down the stairs to the basement. Greg’s house has always been the hangout. His family is crazy rich because his dad works for NASA to create top secret projects and shit. We’ve known each other since middle school. Adrian was the last addition to our friend group after we met freshman year. We were all pretty close but Greg started to get distant and Adrian ran more with the soccer players than us. Until the summer before our junior year. Greg showed us something, and that solidified our bond for life. We spent many days at Greg’s house, mainly in his over sized room that included a gaming station, outside by the pool, or wandering the woods behind his house. I honestly never even knew he had a basement until that summer. His parents went out of town for their longest trip yet. Three months abroad in Spain. Greg had no idea why, all he knew was he had the house to himself for three months and freedom fit him well. He decided to explore the house and found something that would change his life. Okay, so I’m over exaggerating. I wouldn’t say his life completely flipped or anything, but it definitely made it more interesting. Greg was convinced there was a hidden room somewhere in his mansion. He’d been watching too many mystery and crime shows. We never believed in him or his quest which made him spend hours tilting each book on the shelf of their huge library to see if it opened a secret passageway. A week before his parents got home, he texted the group chat an urgent message, saying we needed to come to his house right away. Despite it being 1 am, all three of us showed up. It seems stupid now, but back then it felt like life or death. He made it seem like if we didn’t show up, something terrible would happen. I know that none of us regret the decision to sneak over to his house in the middle of the night. He let us in, shaking and nervous, muttering things under his breath. I tried to ask him what the hell was going on but he just kept gesturing for us to follow him. We would never admit it, but we all were terrified. We followed him down into the basement. At the time it was just full of canned goods and old furniture that they never used. We were all very confused why he was taking us into the dark, dank, cluttered basement. I thought he might try to murder us so I positioned myself near the stairs so I could run if he turned around swinging an ax. Instead, he walked over to what appeared to be a cement wall and knocked melodically on the flat surface. The wall shifted and opened. We all froze. He led us deeper into the hidden basement. It was lit up with led lights and there were two big machines in either far corner, connected by a metal arch covering the far wall, like a gateway.  
“What the hell is this?” Adrian finally asked. Greg turned towards us, his eyes about to pop out of his head.  
“My dad built it. I remember him and his coworker talking about it years ago, I was just starting middle school. Dad had discovered something that no one else had. He was telling his coworker. I remember him telling dad not to go any further down this path because if the wrong people found out, he could get killed. Dad knew I heard and told me not to worry, he would stop his work on this. But I guess he didn’t. He didn’t stop. And...and it worked.” Greg rambled.  
“What worked?” I pressed.  
“It's a passage. To some other place. Like a video game, you can go inside and...play. Do whatever you want. It's like another world!” Greg was gasping for air at this point.  
“Notherwar? There's wars wherever this leads? Why would we wanna go there?” Adrian questioned stupidly.  
“No, idiot! It’s an alternate dimension.” Greg said, walking towards the large machine and hitting the on button. Lights filled the dimly lit hidden basement as the arch swirled with a thousand different colors, including colors I’d never seen. The sight was too much for my brain to process. I was in a state of shock as Greg ushered us into the passage and we entered the new dimension which would soon become like a second home for us. From then on, we called in NotherWar. We had no idea if it was an alternate universe on earth or another planet or maybe even another galaxy. We decided not to question it, because the only person with any answers would be his dad and no way were any of us going to let it slip that we knew about his invention. We all made a promise to never breathe a word of the place we had discovered to another person. Our secret has been well kept for over a year and six months and we’ve been inseparable since. Our adventures inside NotherWar only shared between us. The late hours we spent supposedly hidden away in the basement were really spent roaming the streets of NotherWar, never spoken of outside Greg’s home. For some reason, us all knowing of this place and experiencing it together has become like a contract. No one is allowed to leave the friend group, ever. Even when Adrian made out with Greg’s ex, they were forced to find a way to coexist until all was forgiven. We are all intertwined now and no matter where we go in the future, our souls are tied by all the lies we’ve spinned and secrets we’ve kept because of NotherWar.  
“Tyleeerrrrrr. Come on! It's your turn to order food!” Adrian whines. I roll my eyes and head down the stairs. The initial basement area has been turned into a mini game room to hang out in when his parents are in town. Adrian is splayed out on the couch, scrolling through his phone to see what food to order. Greg sits in his desk chair, playing on his PlayStation.  
“What are we feeling? Chinese? Mexican? Chicken?” Adrian asks, his stomach growling.  
“If you think I’m paying, you’re really demented.” I say, tossing a pillow at him.  
“Whatever, i got it.” Greg mumbles, focused on his game.  
“Aren’t we missing someone?” I glance around the room, sipping my soda. Greg glances at the time.  
“Should be on the way.”  
Adrian and I start arguing over what food to order. We’re interrupted by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. We all freeze. A grin spreads on my face as the figure reaches the bottom of the steps.  
“HEY bitchessss!”  
“Aye! GMoneyyyyyyy!” Adrian jumps up, tackling gmoney in a hug. Greg spins around in his chair. He daps her up. She tosses me the woah and I catch it. Gmoney, also known as Gracey, is the last person that makes up our friend group. She’s short and a little on the crazy side. Lets just say it was her idea to rob a bank in NotherWar and then leave right before we got arrested like some twisted version of GTA.  
“Why weren’t you at school today?” Adrian asks. Gracey’s smile evaporates and she suddenly starts crying. We all forget how to move. Gracey never cries. She’s not one for emotions or being sensitive. Adrian just stands next to her, not sure what to do. I give him a look like, help her the fuck.  
“What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” Adrian asks defensively.  
“Fuck you, Addy!” Gracey yells. Adrian slowly backs away, fear in his eyes. I move forward and put an arm around her shoulder.  
“What happened?” Greg hesitantly questions.  
“Fuckin’ Lena.” Gracey sniffs. “We’re not a thing anymore. But it's whatever.” She shrugs away my arm and moves to grab my soda. Lena is Gracey’s girlfriend, or was her girlfriend. I want to ask more but Gracey does not seem to want to talk about it.  
“It's fine, you guys, really.” Gracey says, drying up the last of her tears.  
“Let's just forget that happened, alright?” She laughs.  
“Yeah that was embarrassing.” Adrian teases. Greg giggles.  
“Oh yeah? As embarrassing as getting reported for sexual harassment because you ‘accidentally’ went into the girl’s restroom?” Gracey raises her eyebrows at Adrian. Greg laughs so hard tears are starting to come out.  
“What are you laughing at, chuckles? At least he didn’t masturbate on facetime with me while watching porn!” Greg sobers up at her words. I can’t help it and let out a giggle. Oh no.  
“Yeahh, make fun of them. At least they didn’t speak random French to a french speaking female while making out. Ah, yes. Ceiling fan, kitchen tile. Hot!” We all sit silent for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter.  
“GMoney is definitely back!” Greg claps. Gracey gives a little curtsy and blows a kiss like we’re her fans.  
“Anyway, whores, let's get this show on the road. I’m tryna get drunk off my shit in Notherwar. Maybe even get laid. We’ll see my mood after we eat.” Gracey tosses my unfinished soda in the trash without even asking me.  
“Also, we’re ordering Chinese. Ya’ll don’t get an opinion. I have to pee. Start up the machine, Greg! God, do I have to do everything by myself?” gracey disappears into the restroom. Adrian makes the order for Chinese food while Greg boots up the passageway to NotherWar. I let out a small laugh. Gracey always knows how to take charge. We’re all a little bit whipped for our tiny, screaming lesbian.  
9:34  
My phone buzzes. I pull it out. It's Samantha.  
Hey  
Wanna come over? We can finish what we started last time.  
I stare down at my phone. I’d been frustrated all day and needed to get off. This is the perfect opportunity but I can’t just ditch them.  
Come on. I have the house to myself all night.  
I groan, about to respond and say yes. I really need someone to get me off, it can get overwhelming. Gracey marches up to me, fire in her eyes.  
“I know what that face means. Just turn off your sex drive shit when we get in the game.” She rolls her eyes and stalks off. Damn, she’s right. Besides, if i do this, Samantha will never leave me alone. I pocket my phone and head to join the others already eating the Chinese food. 

10:24  
The door slides closed behind us as we enter the room with the NotherWar entrance. The machine is up and running. Adrian holds the last container of chinese food, casually munching on the chicken as he strolls through the portal. We’ve done this a hundred times so we are all used to it. We step through casually and are greeted with the bright sunlight of NotherWar. I always feel like I have to laugh when I see Adrian in Notherwar. We discovered that we can alter our appearance when we enter the alternate dimension. We can also alter our feelings. Gracey found out she can switch her sexuality. She did it only once and instantly regretted it. Her over dramatic ass was shaking and rambling about how she felt contaminated because she felt an attraction to a man. Adrian naturally adjusted his appearance to be much more attracted. He looked a little too fake but often caught the girl's attention so I couldn’t really drag him over it. We call him Ken because he kind of looks like a plastic doll with his altered appearance. Greg changed a few things about his appearance as well. He still looks like himself, just with a glow up. Same went for Gracey. We all changed our appearance within the first two weeks and have stuck with it since then, except for Gracey. She’ll change hers at least once a month out of boredom. I changed mine to where I’m unrecognizable. No one can really describe me. It's almost like I don’t have a face or am wearing a mask. My intention isn’t to pick up girls so I have no problem being passed over when people flirt with my friends. I have more fun this way, anyhow. As soon as we enter, my yearning evaporates and I breathe a sigh of relief. I must be the only male in existence who prefers to not be horny. It makes it easier to exist. Gracey already seems much lighter, she must have removed her heartache.  
“Skate park?” Greg asks, we all nod. We always enter on the outskirts of the big city whose name we do not know. We figure the less we know and the less we ask questions, the better for us. We have to protect ourselves. The best part of this dimension is everyone in it has the ability to fly. Once, Gracey changed her appearance to look like a dementor from Harry Potter and started floating around the city until people started screaming and calling the police. We left as quick as possible, under a fit of laughter. We all float our way across the city towards our favorite skate park. The park is half underground, half above ground. The concrete is covered in moving graffiti. Gracey says this dimension must have copied the Harry potter universe because the animated graffiti can often talk to us. They’re really nice and usually hype up the skaters. We land at the entrance, a large chain link fence surrounds the top part. We walk up and the guy at the gate looks at us suspiciously. I pull a wad of cash from my pocket and press it into his hand. He slides open the gate and we step inside. Anything we take into NotherWar with us will return to us once we leave, so that money will come right back to my pocket once we go home. For example, about three months ago, Greg dared me to throw my phone off of a building and I didn't back down from a dare so I did it. We watched it fall and shatter. When we returned to Greg’s basement, my phone rested safe and sound in my jean’s pocket. Another great thing about this dimension is we can make things materialize in our hands, as long as they aren’t something crazy like money, alcohol or huge things like a house or a car. We all carry our skateboards by our sides as we enter the skate park. Gracey already has hers designed with an assortment of anime characters I don’t recognize. The skate park has deep curves into the ground. This park is below city level, so it’s underground. Half of it is open to the sky, so we can look up and see sunlight far above us. The other half is beneath a tall skyscraper and has yellow flickering lights that make it look like an eerie basement. Graffiti coats the walls in an assortment of colors and words, moving and talking to us as we skate. There are multiple levels of the skate park. Gracey steps on her skateboard and casually drifts down the curve. I glance at Adrian and nod for him to follow me. We head down the stairs that lead further down into the basement. At this level the curves are steeper and more dangerous, but also way more fun.  
“Hurry up!” Adrian calls as we get closer to the bottom of the steps. I laugh. Since we entered the dimension, I was still feeling slightly tense but Adrian’s overly excited demeanor makes me ease up. He mounts his board and slides down the curve, picking up speed as he careens up the arch and comes crashing back down, tumbling down the side. He laughs as he rolls over, pushing himself to his feet. He whoops and grabs his skateboard again. I eagerly rush over to join him. I feel all the weight falling off of me as the air sweeps through my hair, as I glide across the concrete, feeling free. I can finally breathe.

“Lets go bother the Gs” Adrian kicks his skateboard up, holding onto one end.  
“Nah, you go. I’ll stay here.” I’m enjoying the freedom too much and don’t feel like climbing the stairs again. Adrian nods and skips up the steps. I push off, sliding down the side of the curve a bit too fast. I shoot up into the air and tumble down, rolling until I stop in the middle of the room.  
“Need a hand?” I glance up and see some girl standing above me, her hand outreached. I grab it and she helps pull me to my feet. She has her board clutched under one arm. She wears black ripped shorts and a shirt tucked in with a band I don’t recognize on it. Her hair is dyed kind of odd, half black and half blonde. It's half down with two space buns tied on the sides of her head. She raises an eyebrow at me.  
“What, you really thought you could land that?” She scoffs. I gape at her for a second and then remember my board. It rests a few feet away so I walk over and pick it up. She mounts her board and casually swivels around leisurely.  
“You all alone?’ She asks. She has an accent but I can’t exactly pinpoint what it is. I nod.  
“Man of few words, I suppose.” She sounds bored. She rolls right up to me and stops on a dime. Standing on the board, she is about the same height as me. She has an array of freckles across her face.  
“What's your name, wipe out?” She smirks, stepping off her board.  
“Tyler.” I say simply. She scrunches her nose and heads up to the top of the curve.  
“Mine’s Lillia.” I watch as she pushes forward and slides down the curve, going up up, spinning as she hits air and landing back softly, gliding down to meet me in the middle.  
“Did you come here to skate, or just watch me like some creeper?” Lillia steps into my personal space and my heart starts to beat faster. I cock my head to the side. That’s not supposed to happen, I turned off my emotions when we entered. I can’t seem to speak, my eyes drifting over every feature on her face. I swallow hard, trying to find the words to answer when suddenly an ear splitting alarm starts blaring. Lillia’s face falls, becoming serious. She grabs my wrist and takes off towards the stairs. I stumble after her.  
“What the hell is going on?” I yell over the alarm.  
“Shut up and follow.” Lillia snaps. I shut my mouth and let her drag me along. We reach the main level quickly. Gracey, Greg, and Adrian stand in a circle, covering their ears. The rest of the skaters are all running. Lillia lets go of my wrist and I rush over to my friends.  
“Should we exit?” Greg whispers, looking around nervously.  
“Come on, guys!” Lillia calls. She still looks serious but has a slight smile on her face. I’m curious.  
“Let's go with her and see what happens.” Gracey yells. I nod and we all run to meet her. She leads us further into the covered area of the park with the dim lights. The skaters all seem to be going this way, so it must be to safety or something. The alarm echoes against the concrete, pounding against my ears. I carry Gracey’s skateboard for her since she needs both hands to cover her ears. The group starts to slow down at the very back of the skate park. Lillia tosses her skateboard into a large crate where everyone else has put theirs.  
“Put them in.” She instructs. We all place our boards in and she closes the top of the metal box, locking it up tightly.  
“They’ll be safe there.” Lillia smiles mysteriously. I realize everyone has slowed down because they are going into a tube one at a time. Soon we are next. Lillia grabs Gracey’s arm.  
“Just climb up. Don’t stop til you get to the top.” Gracey grins and starts climbing the ladder. Adrian and Greg follow. I hesitate when it's my turn.  
“Hurry,” She says, “We don’t have much time. I’ll be right behind you.” I rub my hands together and start heading up. The ladder goes up for who knows how long. It's covered in a cylindrical concrete tube to keep us from falling. We must be heading up into the skyscraper. I can barely glance back, but I catch a glimpse of lillia behind me. I have no idea where we are going or what is happening, but I have the feeling that we are in danger. And I don’t want anything to happen to her. We climb and climb and climb, my arms getting tired from lifting myself up.  
“You guys, it's an elevator!” Gracey calls down. I look up to see her crawl over the top of the ladder and disappear. We quickly follow. There is a small crawl space we pass through that leads to a large elevator. It looks more like a big metal coffin, awaiting one too many people for it to snap from the weight and we fall to our death.  
“Hurry up, Lillia, we’re gonna miss it!” One of the skaters whines. She laughs and pushes me forward, clamoring into the elevator after me. She slides the panel closed over the crawl space and the elevator shakes and vibrates to life, zipping upward at an alarming speed. We reach what I assume is the top and the doors fling open. We are met with harsh wind and sunlight. Lillia grabs mine and Gracey’s hands and steps onto the roof. I gasp as my eyes adjust to the sudden sunlight. From this height we can practically see the whole city. The horizon stretches for miles and miles. I can see the small mountains to the south and the tall buildings near us as well as houses and residencies on the outskirts of the city. We all look around in wonder while the seasoned skaters immediately head to one side of the roof, looking eager. I look to that side and see the coast. The beach is to the north, where they’re facing. It stretches far and wide. The water is dark blue and shockingly still. Lillia leads us to the edge of the roof where everyone has gathered. We can still hear the alarm blaring throughout the city. I look at the tops of buildings near us. They look similar to our building as people begin to gather on the rooftops, standing in wonderment.  
“What do you think is going on?” I ask Gracey, glancing at her. She pulls a mini bottle of vodka from her pants pocket and downs it in one go.  
“Hey! What the hell?” I try to snatch the bottle from her but she tosses it over her shoulder and laughs.  
“I’ve been drinking since we got here bro. It's the best place to drink because I can get wasted, go home, and still have full bottles in my pockets.” She grins like she’s a genius. I have to give it to her, that is pretty clever. Gracey looks sluggish and I know how she gets when she’s drunk so I wrap my arm around her waist to stabilize her and make sure she doesn’t start running around the roof with her shirt off screaming ‘JJANGYOU’. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lillia staring. She quickly looks away when I lift my head. I open my mouth to say something to her, when I’m interrupted.  
“Look!” Lillia points to the horizon. I turn and gasp. A wall of water that looks like the size of a tall building is reaching over the beach onto land. It spreads horizontally across the beach. A ginormous wave, threatening to overcome the city. I grip Gracey. We are all frozen in place as we watch the tsunami crash onto the land. The water floods the streets, overturning cars and rushing past buildings. I follow the water as it reaches our building, slamming into the side and flowing around. The building sways slightly as the water rushes around. Lillia laughs, running to the other side of the roof to watch the water cascade past.  
“Is this normal?” I ask. We usually refrain from asking any questions, but with all the time we’ve spent in NotherWar, I’ve never experienced something like this. Lillia glances over her shoulder and smirks.  
“We get tsunamis at least twice every six months.” She shrugs, leaning over the edge to watch the water better. I can’t help but stare as the water spreads and reaches across the city, drowning the streets.  
“This is fucking insane.” Greg appears by my side. I let Gracey go and turn to face him.  
“I’ve never seen anything like this.” I shake my head in awe. Greg and I stare in silence with Lillia at the flooded streets. Lillia goes to the corner of the building and spreads her arms wide. One of the skaters laughs and stands behind her like a scene from the titanic.  
“I’m flying!” She yells, the wind flowing through her peculiar hair as she laughs. I can’t help but stare.  
“Gracey, no!” Adrian screeches. Greg and I are snapped back to reality. We turn around and Gracey is standing on the ledge of the building, laughing hysterically. The skaters have backed up, scared she might jump. Adrian has his hand out towards her.  
“Gracey, get down. Right now!” Adrian urges. Gracey giggles and spins around, teetering dangerously.  
“It doesn’t matter!” She screams.  
“Lena is gone...she’s gone. So it doesn’t matter if I live or die. Right?” Gracey lifts one foot over the air. I lurch forward.  
“Gracey, please don’t do this.” I beg her. She smiles at me.  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Gracey blows me a kiss. “Who wants to go swimming?” She leans over, tumbling backwards over the edge of the roof into the open air.  
“You need to exit. Right fucking now!” Lillia commands, shoving me back towards Greg.  
“How did-” I start to say but my body is yanked backwards. Greg has hit the exit. NotherWar disappears and I’m yanked through an array of led lights and colors. I land hard on my back on Greg’s basement floor. I blink and groan, sitting up. Gracey rests on top of me. Adrian and Greg lay in a heap next to us.  
“Gracey!” I say, grabbing her face.  
“Gmoney, are you okay?” Adrian crawls over. Gracey shoves my hands away and slides off of me, sitting on the floor.  
“Ugh, I’m FINE, you losers.” She pouts. Adrian and I are just relieved. I heave a huge sigh. On the other hand, Greg is mad.  
“What the hell were you thinking? What if I hadn’t exited in time? Do you really want to die, huh? Is that what you want?!” Greg plops on the floor next to her, shaking slightly. She grabs his hands in hers. “I’m sorry. I know I scared you. I wasn’t thinking straight.” She pulls Greg in a hug. Adrian and I join. The fear from our adventure slowly oozes out of our bodies.  
“But…” gracey starts, pulling away from the hug. “You can die.” She says. We all look at each other, confused.  
“What are you talking about?” I question. Gracey licks her lips and grins creepily.  
“You can die, in NotherWar, and all it does is make you exit.” gracey laughs.  
“How could you possibly know that?” Adrian rolls his eyes.  
“I’ve done it before.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update often.  
> cannot wait for you guys to find out how Gracey died the first time.  
> Hopefully you liked it.  
> <3


End file.
